pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki talk:Requests for adminship/Karate Jesus
Questions The problem i have is, is he going to be a Big and just get promoted because of popularity then walk around banning people? What admin tools does he need that will help him do more then he already is? We really don't need another Big, and Toraen is handling the janitor job well, Frosty is handling the server side well, and Phen is on top of trolls. Gringo 23:19, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Tbh, I'm not big or black enough to hand bans out like malt beverages. But seriously, I tend to be pretty even-handed (at least as a staff manager) and I hope that translates over to here. As for what my role woud be, I'm not really sure if I'm even needed. That's why I'm waiting until I get to a computer to decide on whether or not to accept. --[[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:28, 12 November 2009 :I figure, from a technical standpoint, KJ actually cares about the presentation of this wiki, almost as much as Phen does. On top of that, and I don't mean to offend Frosty, but I'm fairly certain that after his battle with Ubuntu, KJ is much better suited for that kind of thing. I'd love to RfA myself just to handle server-side stuff, but there isn't even a vague justification for me having adminship for any other reason. :Not to mention, he's not sure if he really wants to be one. That's generally a good sign if we've learned anything from previous RfAs. ··· Danny Pew '' 00:12, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::your comment confuses me Danny >.>. Also, we don't handle anything server side, wikia does all that, we're purley client-side now ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 00:25, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::I mean in terms of working with the skill databases. What was confusing? '···''' Danny Pew '' 00:28, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::the first 2 sentences, I don't know if one of the names is wrong, or if I'm just reading it wrong, but I feel like I've missed something >.>. ::::with the skill databases, we don't know how that's going to be set up, but Angela's said TORs been working on it, and he'll work on it some more when he gets chance (see her talk), it may be that we don't need to do anything. Again that's also all server side, the only thing that would be client side (maybe) is the pages with all the skill info, which I imagine TOR will setup (if eh chooses to do it in that kind of way). ::::again, I could be missing something (I shouldn't wiki when I'm like this really >.>), so correct me if i'm misunderstanding things =p ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 00:33, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Did you read Saint's comment? If you didn't, it wouldn't make sense. KJ said that the last time TOR did anything was 5 months ago, iirc. '···''' Danny Pew '' 00:50, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::ah that makes sense now XD. I wouldn't really call what frosty does as server-side, he just nags Angela until stuff gets done (that's one way anyway <3). If you look here Angela's said TOR's been doing some work recently (today?) and will do some more soon, so it depends how much of a cynic you are =p. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 00:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Can happen, but I consider KJ a too fair guy to do stuff like that. I mean, he works with youth, it has to mean something ;> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 07:38, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Moo I should run for admin! 'Pimpstrong ' 00:50, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Srsly? Srsly? Misery Says Moo 00:02, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Srsly. '···''' Danny Pew '' 00:12, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::bamp -Auron 16:58, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::wat? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:05, 16 November 2009 ::::Srsly?----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 17:38, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::Now I'm just confused. Come help with the build packs! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:47, 16 November 2009 bamp = bump, btw. So...bump! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:14, 17 November 2009 :Cellphone bump. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:39, 17 November 2009 ::why are we bumping? ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 20:41, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::I think Auron wants more discussion before he feels comfortable making any decisions, or at least, that's the feeling I got on MSN the other day. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:43, 17 November 2009 :::i guess he wants votes, whether good or bad. and yet people are voting because the core question of this rfa has yet to be answered, what does he bring to the table, and what admin tools does he need that will help him do better around here? Gringo 20:45, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't think admins are looked upon like that. Not sure though, but I'd just guess that balanced and good admins get the role. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:23, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::If there's not any great need for another admin, I believe the BCrats will go to "what can they bring to the team?" to see if it's worth promoting them then and there, or waiting and seeing if a need for new admin arises. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 21:40, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::IF there was more users on this site I would say that another admin would be wise but really the traffic is low and I think there are too many chiefs. If anything we need another good BM.----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:34, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::got forbid we have a bm who's left before tho, that would be the end of the world. owait@jake. Gringo 00:02, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::lol for the record I wasn't against it I just don't know you...no offence----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:27, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::How could you have not known who Saint is? Anyway, if the feeling from Auron/DE/whoever else is that we don't need anymore admins atm, then I'm fine with that. Most of the stuff I'm really focused in doing around here right now wouldn't need sysop tools. The only real reasons for promoting me would be if they felt we need more people to wrangle trolls, clean up the site, or in some other way felt my status/tools as a sysop would help the site. If not, then it seems fair and logical to fail the RfA. --[[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:51, 18 November 2009 ::::::::::I would honestly much rather you be here to ban people then Big, because you are more level headed and more active, but thats probably got to do with me not liking him as well. I doubt Auron would do that because he doesn't know if you can be trusted and it would involve the tiniest bit of work for him. Gringo 02:20, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Yea...I don't think Auron would do that....1) Because it's against the policy (in theory, not in practice), and 2) Because I'm pretty sure we've never demoted an admin. Could be wrong on the second one, but I'm pretty sure we haven't. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:51, 18 November 2009 ::::::::::::We haven't afaik, and certainly not in the 2 years ive been here. If he was willing to do that i would support you, otherwise theres really no need atm. Gringo 05:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::If that's what he feels, then I'm fine with that. Btw, you should support anyway! It's not like it'll change anything :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 05:12, 18 November 2009 lol RfBM me for a terrible and totally balanced bm who trolls quite much and never vandalizes! so I can pointlessly wheel war to piss people off! :o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:55, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :That's why I wanted Saint promoted! Misery Says Moo 20:49, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::BM me, I'm so good at Guild Wars and I make valuable contributions to the build space every day. 'Pimpstrong ' 20:50, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Amazing timing considering what's on in RC atm. I lol'd. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:51, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I also make lots of valuable contributions too ^__^ --Crow 21:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::csg ^_^ 'Pimpstrong ' 21:38, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Sannse restored my adminship So, there's no reason for this page anymore. However, my CU rights are gone, which kind of sucks. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:23, 20 October 2010 (UTC) :Also, in accordance with a deal I made to Sannse, I will be retiring from this wiki once the move is final. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus''']] 23:26, 20 October 2010 (UTC)